


the rings on our fingers

by LadyCravat



Series: The JinDai Agenda [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCravat/pseuds/LadyCravat
Summary: A young love is united.





	the rings on our fingers

The wedding was to take place on a beach. All of course had been planned by Bandai’s faithful friend Great Gozu. He knew the best way to make the union between Bandai Daisaku and Kirigiri Jin the most romantic event to ever grace the earth.

All the students and faculty were gathered on the beach to celebrate. Bandai, in his most stylish brown tuxedo, was hidden behind the altar, his teeth chattering like a bumblebee surfing on a coral reef. Was he… worthy of his soon to be husband?

He, the former Super Duper High School Farmer, a graduate of the sixty sixth class of Kibougamine Gakkuen, was undeserving. Jin was too good. And of course, there was the matter of Jin’s secretary, Kizakura Koichi. Everyone knew that Kizakura shared Bandai’s view that Kirigiri Jin was the sexiest man alive.

Jin was godly, a roman statue chiseled out of gold and left to dry in the hair dryer of the sun. Bandai was nothing compared to him, he was only a foolish eggshell in the omelette of life.

“Daisaku, my love?”

Jin’s honey laden voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see the lavender haired man, gorgeous even as he squat on the sandy beach, “Jin? My snuggle buggums?”

Instead of saying anything else, like the emotional and passionate lover that he was, Jin sat beside him and held his hand until the bridesmaid, a young girl who was the headmaster’s own daughter, came to take them to the front of the altar.

It was there and then in the light of the orange juice setting sun that the two were married. Dear Bandai Daisaku became  _ Kirigiri  _ Daisaku. He was so pleased to finally be married to the most wonderful being on earth.

“I love you, candy rabbit,” Jin murmured into his ear.

And from there, was the honeymoon. The honeymoon that had an outcome that neither of them would ever have expected in a hundred years of blue moons.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! x3


End file.
